Blood Lust
by N a m e l e s s D e s i r e
Summary: Izaya, determined to settle some sort of score between the only obvious contender, kidnaps Kasuka Heiwajima. Yes, that Heiwajima. [For the love of God prepare your eyes. Lemon ahead, etc etc. Some sort of plot, but..] I have issues... Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can't hold me responsible for this. The idea came to me while reading a Shizaya fanfic, God knows why. Written partially upon request. Kasuka's disguise credited to (omitting origin because the explanation would take too long) not me. **

**I have issues, happy reading. **

* * *

><p>He should have known well enough to stay away. To stay away from the city, or at least visit with warning as well as some kind of protection. - Which, in his defense, he'd sought almost immediately. He'd resolved to putting together a poorly constructed disguise consisting of a black hoodie, sunglasses, and a scarf. It wasn't so easy to get away with, considering Summer was approaching fast, but he'd managed it somehow.<p>

That should have kept him safe. He'd reassured Shizuo time and time again that he'd do as he was told and avoid unfortunate situations. He merely wanted a cup of coffee at the local cafe; a popular spot he and his brother inhabited often as children, on their best days.

He tugged the hood up and over his head before his journey and almost nervously tightened the strings as he walked. He kept his head up high, determined to drag as little attention to himself as possible. Holding his head down would only further constitute suspicious accusations. He didn't need his own brother beating the crap out of him out of habit.

The cafe seemed to be a couple blocks away, and he was fine with that. He didn't mind the walk, although it could have been a bit more enjoyable with a considerate lack of people. As of now, everyone and everything was brushing up beside him, some shoving absentmindedly, and it was uncomfortable. Following the flow of the rambunctious crowd, he was let off about a block or so away from the cafe, when someone tugged on his scarf.

He spun around and his scarf dropped, but no one was there. That was fine, it was windy after all.

The next time his scarf had fallen off, he'd already taken his seat at the cafe, and patiently awaited a shorter line to order in peace. He picked up and reinstated his scarf, looking up to come face to face to a wry smile.

It was the smile he could have recognized anywhere. He waved politely.

The man playfully tugged at his scarf, similarly to a child aching for his mother's attention. "How are you doing today, Shizuo's little brother? Or perhaps I shouldn't call you that.. Wouldn't want to alert the beast, now would we?"

He remained silent, deciding the question must have been rhetorical. He was well aware of the bad blood held between the two, and definitely didn't wish to get in the middle of it. Although, if he were to side with someone.. Well, Izaya would remain in Shinjuku in his right world, unable to disturb the peace. _His_ peace.

"Not gonna talk? That's fine, I don't blame you.. I just don't understand how you're able to lie so well to your adoring fans. Think their hearts would break if they knew the real, hollow you?

He glanced at the line occasionally, looking for an excuse to leave his seat, but Izaya's eyes remained on the shaded glasses effectively covering his. He shook his head, providing the shortest answer, although he didn't quite care for the question.

"I almost can't see you in there, Kasuka. It's a good thing I'd recognize your brother's blood a mile away. I was a little disappointed, actually.. I thought for sure I'd have my fun with Shizu-chan today but that'll just have to wait. I feel like devoting all of my attention to you. Now isn't that sweet?"

He remained quiet and looked down at the table, cautiously. Something seemed abnormal.. Even more so than the actual situation.

"Come on now, say something." He groaned, "So quiet, so boring. How do you compare to Shizuo again? I prefer you so much more, but.. It seems you're effectively lacking when it comes to entertainment." Without another word, he left, and Kasuka hoped for the best. That sounded like the end of that, and he was satisfied with himself, despite the rude..compliments?

His phone was out. He was ready to call his brother and meet-up at the cafe, but with Izaya out and about, he was sure that wasn't happening now.

A cup slid across his table. He looked up, ready to explain that he hadn't ordered anything yet, faltering at the sight of Izaya. This man couldn't take a hint.

He looked down at the cup, and up at Izaya.

"It's for you. Go on, drink it.."

He shook his head, hesitant to trust anything offered by Izaya, who'd made quite the name for himself. "No thank you."

He nudged the cup closer, persistently. "Come on now.. I spent good money on that, you really gonna waste it?"

He nodded with no intention to come off rude.

Not thirsty, he wanted to say. Anything to ward the man off, but a hand had coupled on his hood. _Tightly. _"People like you are the worst.. Bottled up, without a show. I don't think you realize just how boring you are, Ka~su~ka. I'll admit, the thrill of putting my hands on you and summoning Shizuo from whoever's dark corridor he happens to be lurking in is quite satisfying.. but I want you to have some fun. Is that so wrong?"

He pulled away slightly, uncomfortably, but the grip reeled him back. Obviously he was supposed to stay in place. He looked down at the cup, eyes narrowing behind the shade of his hood. "What's wrong with it?"

"Assuming that I'd stoop so low as to poison you is a terrible accusation; one that shouldn't be made so offhandedly. I swear, you're just like your brother..Just how do you wake up every morning, knowing that?"

He ignored the question and slid the cup away. He wanted nothing to do with it, or the man offering.

Izaya looked around the cafe, and back down at his prey. "Trying to blend in, ne? A bit difficult in your shoes but hey, it's none of my business. Let's just hope that your disguise doesn't come crumbling down around your feet.."

He glanced at the irritating man out of the corner of his eyes, without a word. "..."

The grip tightened and Izaya lowered himself to meet the actor's ear, breath ghosting uncomfortably over the lobe. He would have squirmed if he wasn't so determined to keep his composure. "If you must know, there are quite a few people who hate you.. And I mean _hate_ you. So much, they wouldn't have a problem mutilating you in public.. And as far as I know, your precious brother and savior is nowhere around, so that leaves you in an unfortunate situation, doesn't it?"

He grimaced beneath the disguise but relaxed almost immediately, which must have pleased Izaya, because he chuckled slightly at his discomfort. Perhaps it was amusing to see something other than the consistent lack of emotion. He looked down at the cup, frowning slightly.

"Drink it." he commanded softly, careful not to alert the other customers, but his voice was loaded with venom. "Come on, Kasuka. Don't leave your fans waiting.. Be a good boy and drink it."

He really, really didn't want to, but.. He knew what Izaya was capable of. He had witnessed it first hand and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least slightly afraid. In fact, his body was shaking nervously under the watchful eye of he who wreaked continuous havoc.

He gripped the handle. Impatiently, a hand gripped his wrist and brought it closer to his lips, clearly intent on getting what he wanted. His mouth shut tightly despite himself and he looked around, wondering what would happen if he screamed.

No. That wouldn't work. It was likely Izaya had thought ahead. He was never empty-handed.. or at least, so claimed the rumor.

He sipped the cup. The taste was bitter but otherwise, it seemed like something he'd warm up to. His brother probably wouldn't stand for the taste, however, and somehow that thought kept him from going mad. Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo.. That was better. At least, his brother was out there somewhere and away from Izaya.

It figured that he'd take to comforting thoughts in the face of danger. He'd taught Shizuo to do the same, regardless of the situation.. Izaya nudged his shoulder, urging him to take another sip.

"Finish it."

He did as he was told, downing the cup as he pushed his chagrin aside. Izaya seemed satisfied. His world faded into blackness.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

Izaya tugged the body into his arms, carefully. He was putting on quite the show for the innocent people around him, but he didn't mind. Citizens of Ikebukuro knew well enough to leave him to his business.. On top of that, he'd informed the cashier that he was merely buying a drink for his friend at that lone table. Sure enough, she bought it all and now that he was a step closer to getting what he wanted.

He'd finally done it. Kasuka Heiwajima was now in his possession.. Shizuo's precious little brother.. His heart practically thralled with joy, thumping excitedly. This was so much fun, so much fun~!

God, Shizu-chan was just going to love him for this.

**A/N: You'll get your second chapter soon enough.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look at that. I had the decency of writing the smut in a second chapter. Yes, it's Izaya/Kasuka. There's sort of a plot to it but not really. Or whatever. I don't really know, just go with it. If you're not alright with this you probably wouldn't have selected my story.. And if you did and you're having second thoughts, I suggest you run while you still can.**

_**Warnings: Izaya/Kasuka action *Lemon ahead*, slight bondage? Submission/etc.. **_

**J****ust. Take my word for it. It gets bad.**

**Brave readers, follow me as I guide you through the darkness. No, I don't have a candle, stop it. **

**I have issues. Happy reading, perverts.**

* * *

><p>When he awoke, his hands were wound above his head with his shirt and jacket, currently exposing the bare skin of his back and stomach. The rest of his clothes were on and the bed seemed to be deserted.. but that didn't make his situation any better. He wanted to scream. Cry out for his brother, who'd surely come to his rescue, but..<p>

Where was he, exactly? This room was unfamiliar, but it didn't seem dangerous..It wasn't a dungeon, nor a jail cell. In fact, it almost seemed.. habitable. And that's what he was worried about.

He looked all over for Izaya, cursing his dazed state as the room shifted a bit too slowly. His eyes landed on the man at the food of the bed. Clothed, thankfully, eliminating his fear. He spoke with purpose, "Let me go."

He shook his head, phone held tightly in his hand as the camera flashed. "Wanting to leave before the fun's begun.." His voice lowered dangerously, "Isn't that just so like you, Kasuka?"

He struggled against the bind, surprised to see that the informant clearly knew what he was doing, and found no hope of breaking loose to his own accord. If he was lucky, Izaya would call off the joke and set him free, but..

The glint in his eyes seemed far too malicious. Something wasn't right here. Out of all of his stupid jokes..

"Your brother gets on my nerves. To such a degree that sometimes I wonder what it'd truly take to kill a human like him.. And then I realized, I couldn't possibly do it myself, right? There's a monster in that body and in order to break him down, I'll have to _break_ him down."

He visibly paled. He'd never meant to cause his brother so much grief.. Surely he was worried. Had the word spread that he was missing? What happened after he'd blacked out..? In fact, how long had he been here in the first place?

His racing thoughts ceased to be at the sound of laughter enclosing his nerves in a steal trap, itching for escape. "Just kidding. That look on your face is priceless. I knew that even a stoic expression like yours would falter eventually.. See, isn't this fun~?"

He struggled against the bind again, arching upwards with the intention of at least bashing Izaya in the chest.. or.. something or another.

"Protesting with your body language rather than speech. Come on now, even the dumb brute knows better.."

He'd moved too quickly. His vision phased and the world grew darker for a moment. When he opened his eyes, Izaya had gotten much closer. He relaxed, having no other choice.

"Get off." he demanded when Izaya had taken his place on the actor's lap. "Get off me.."

Izaya had taken to experimentally rolling his hips in a bout of defiance, silencing the irritable brat. Oh what great joy he'd taken out of possessing Shizuo's little brother.. It was thrilling. And there was nothing Shizuo could do about it.

He slit a loose sleeve hanging from Kasuka's jacket and wound it over his eyes. Blindfolding the actor wasn't his original intention, but he'd much rather have nothing to look at rather than those dead eyes, piercing into him. Not to say it was intimidating, because it wasn't. It was just _annoying_.

The actor struggled again, to be expected. He dug his nails into the side of his torso, threatening to draw blood. "I suggest you stop that. My intentions are, if anything, innocent. I merely want to see something other than blank listlessness on that pretty face of yours."

Kasuka shut his eyes and relaxed to the best of his ability, knowing he was helpless in this sort of situation. He cursed himself, and he cursed Izaya, and he cursed the fact that he couldn't have run into Shizuo instead. He heard the sound of a camera flashing, and he didn't need to see to confirm his suspicions. Not that he cared much about what Izaya did with them on his free time, if that was his intention, rather.. The odds of the press seeing such a sight. What would happen to him, to his career..?

More so, the shame it would bring to Shizuo..

A roll of the hips distracted him, the friction drawing out a moan that Izaya did not deserve. He bit his lip in an effort to keep it from happening again, unsure of whether or not that'd hinder or provoke Izaya's next move..

Regardless of how he'd tried to relax, the drug persisted. His mind was running in circles, cluttered. His body remained limp to a certain degree.

The next thing he knew, his pants were off. A nosy hand was slipping under the band of his boxers, alarming him. He definitely didn't approve of Izaya getting so close, so...intimate without his consent. It was practically rape, and yet, the fear had subsided. He didn't want to scream, but he wanted Izaya to get off of him. Before anything else happened, hands were put to work by massaging the semi-forming bulge, hardly covered beneath the thin, fine fabric. He hissed, rolling and shifting his own hips uncomfortably, despite the effort of the drugs.

"You don't need preparation." Izaya mused, "That drug should keep you busy for a while. If it hurts.. What can I say? Bear with it."

Pictures snapped again but he didn't have time to protest or withdraw himself from the situation before his boxers were yanked down and around his ankles. His shoes and socks were tugged off as well, for no reason other than the simple sake of doing so (he assumed), leaving him bare.

His length was stroked, his face flushed, and surely his body was giving Izaya one hell of a show. Something was being unzipped and pulled down, and he was worried. He nerves wracked as much as they were able to with anticipation, despite the efforts of the drug. He silently pleaded that anywhere, anything, somehow, some way, someone would alert his brother. God, did he need Shizuo..

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang, "Eh, too busy for a louse like me? That's fine. I'm not the one that needs you.." He chuckled to himself, propping the phone up to his ear with his shoulder as he spread Kasuka's legs wide open.

On the phone with his brother at a time like this.. He couldn't be-

"Let's save the formalities. I just thought you should know that as of now-"

Something hard, thick, and wet penetrated his entrance, and he screamed. Izaya groaned in pleasure and slight pain as the tight entrance tried to reject the foreign offender. curses were heard over the phone, along with a loud crash. He only briefly paused to hang up before thrusting into the deliciously tight heat.

"Shit.." He marveled at the feeling, "I didn't know a Heiwajima would feel this good. Even when you're so far from being human.."

He responded with a series of incoherent moans, as Izaya didn't seem to take any time to allow him to adjust. Never slowing, never thinking about the lithe body beneath him as he pounded unmercifully, his length filling the boy to the hilt. "A-Ahn..mm..ngh, F-Fuck.."

Regretfully, the noises seemed to encourage Izaya as he buried himself inside, pulled out, only to forcefully slam himself back inside, evoking a scream.

It's not as though he hadn't expected it. He wasn't worried, he wasn't ashamed, he wasn't feeling _fear_ as the normal human probably would have. It could have been a consequent of his otherwise lacking emotion in total, other than the obvious distaste that was slowly building up for this hateful man.

The thrusts were uneven, erratic, almost desperate. It was getting increasingly harder to take with every passing second.

He leaned down without slowing his pace, whispering in the ear of his toy. "Tell me.. Kasuka.. What would you do if your fans were to see you like this..? Legs spread wide open, flushed and panting as you lose your mind and submit to euphoric pleasure."

A certain thrust hit a certain spot. He threw his head back in pleasure, clearly nearing his limit. "I.. I c-can't-ngh!"

Pleased with himself, he angled directly at that spot again and again. "Ah.. Finally getting a few words out of you... Eh, pretty boy? Guess I just had to fuck you hard enough.."

At that moment, he released across the length of his own and Izaya's chest. Despite himself, he clenched tightly around the length as his body drew out every remnant of the orgasm, Izaya hardly hesitating to release his seed deep inside the tight hole. A clean rag was thrown atop his chest as it heaved, gasping for air along with the rest of him. The blindfold was removed from his flushed face and his arms set free.

A camera flashed and Izaya spoke, "I've used up all my free time, it seems.. That's a shame, I was having some real fun. Ah, well. I'll run over the basics; word gets out about this little incident to the police, and you'll find that you're given a bit more trouble than I'll be. Maybe Shizuo will pay for it too, who knows.. And as for telling Shizuo, that's up to you. I wonder what Shizu-chan will think of his cute, precious younger brother now~"

He nodded, because that was the only thing he could do coherently at the moment. Izaya left without another word, likely to find a clean change of clothes and etc. He refused to fall asleep, despite the aching of his body, and shuffled for his phone.

He hesitated as he watched Izaya's cum leak from his tight hole, deciding he should clean himself up first.

* * *

><p>He didn't have to call Shizuo. He was given a shower, his clothes had been washed, and a limo was provided (including complimentary snacks, drinks, and Advil to alleviate the pain) to escort him to Shizuo's exact location. Albeit the ride hurt a bit, but it was nothing he couldn't shake off. As for the limp in his step..<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo was waiting. And <em>damn<em> was he waiting. Heaving, sweaty, fuming in the center of what appeared to be a grave yard consisting of the dead, broken, unbelievably twisted street signs and city lore that happened to be so unfortunate to cross his path. He was in the process of breaking another, lit cigarette hanging off his lips as the limo pulled up. He ripped a sign out of the ground, clearly not in any mood for visitors.

The driver, scared out of his wits, was reassured by the figure in the back seat that it was fine. A man stepped out of the front to open the door, and out stepped Kasuka, who looked.. unharmed.

"Kasuka?" he looked up, glasses slipping slightly, "..."

He didn't know what to say or do in this situation. He couldn't open up with 'I've been raped' because it just didn't feel that way. Not to say he enjoyed it, but he'd looked at the situation with a certain.. indifference. Perhaps his mind had resolved to detach itself from the situation in place of the pleasure?

As of now, the only fear he held was for the pictures that he _knew_ remained in the hands of Izaya Orihara, and that would have scared him to death. But.. If so, then what exactly was he supposed to say? They'd been standing in silence for a moment now and he was worried..

He didn't know what to do. He ran for his brother and hugged him tightly, looking around at the wasteland he'd created. He wondered if the rest of the city was experiencing such devastation..

Hands tightened around his back, "Kasuka.. It's good to know that you're safe."

He nodded, taking comfort in the fact he was finally able to lean into his brother's gentle, caring touch.

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara did not die that night, nor the day after that, or the day after that.. Simply because Kasuka ordered Shizuo <em>not<em> to kill him. That bit of information about the police.. That was all it took to acknowledge the fact that the legal system wasn't on his brother's side. Given any liable excuse or bribery, Izaya would surely have him off the streets in a minute.

His intentions were made clear when he sent those pictures to Shizuo, who grimaced, raged for a while, but calmed down with the help of Kasuka and Celty who happened to appear at the opportune moment. Take something precious and twist it up until it breaks. That didn't work; Kasuka was the same as he'd ever been, except.. He'd grown an obvious distaste for Izaya.

However. Life became increasingly difficult, as Kasuka was no longer permitted (by Shizuo) to leave the safety of his apartment without exceptional protection provided (Shizuo) and a weapon provided (by Shizuo). As problematic as it seemed.. Well, he supposed there was a moral somewhere.

That next week, Izaya was hospitalized with a concussion enough to lay him out of work for a week or so (by Shizuo).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End. I don't know how to further this story, I just wanted to give Izaya/Kasuka some recognition. As for the content, you were clearly warned at the beginning, and I'm well aware my morals are shot. There's really no moral to this story.. Unless there is and I can't see it. I don't know. I'm leaving a lot up to the imagination so you're welcome. **

**And thank you for reading, my twisted little friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Kasuka Heiwajima - or, Yuuhei Hanejima- was back in town, he was at Izaya's door again.

After a quaint knock, Namie opened the door with that familiar bitter scowl on her face. Though he never gave it much thought, he couldn't believe that Namie's bitterness had anything to do with him. And if it did, he simply didn't care. He wasn't here for her.

Rather, he was here- always here- for Izaya. At every beck and call, just like a dog.

Namie gave him a brief once-over, then turned away without another word. Obviously not at all allured or amused whatsoever by the regular Yuuhei Hanejima that seemed to show up here every so often. Instead, she called out in a tone designed to mock the man she clearly held no respect for, "..Izaya..Your toy is here.."

Paying no mind to the rather rude statement, he let himself inside and patiently waited for Izaya to appear. Eventually, Izaya emerged from whichever corner of the room - (he hadn't been paying attention) - and placed a hand on Kasuka's shoulder. "You're right on time. Just wait in the bedroom while I send Namie home."

He didn't have to ask the superstar if he'd been followed.

By now they both knew how and how not to be careful.

Obediently, Kasuka rose and gave a quick bow of the head before silently excusing himself to Izaya's bedroom. A room he'd begun to know very well. Meanwhile, Izaya remained and- without much explanation, gave Namie the rest of the evening off. Whether or not she knew the why or what or how of the situation, she didn't seem to care. And far be it from her to be inquisitive with an opportunity to get away from Izaya- with the same amount of pay at the end of the week, no less.

It was another thirty minutes or so before Izaya appeared, looking as casual as ever.

Kasuka was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap, staring absentmindedly at his feet, until the door creaked open. When Izaya greeted him with that never-changing little grin of satisfaction, he looked up. Nothing, however, about the actor's expression, ever changed at all.

Until Izaya decided to change it.

Awaiting instructions, he patiently watched Izaya kneel to the ground below his feet and rummage under the bed. Eventually, he pulled out what appeared to be a box no larger than a shoe-box, he placed the box on the end-table next to the bed and began pulling his clothes off. "Get undressed."

Kasuka obeyed. Starting with his shirt, as Izaya had, he pulled it off and over his head without question. Then, his hands slipped down to briefly fumble with his zipper, thus releasing his waist as he pulled his jeans down. His fingers dipped into the waistline of his boxers as he stole a glance at Izaya, who hadn't bothered to remove another article of clothing. Somewhat confused, he nearly removed his fingers.

"What are you waiting for? You should finish up."

"..." Though confused, he obeyed and pulled his boxers off. He always felt slightly embarrassed here. Or nervous.. but of course, it never showed.. not right away.

The actor looked up at Izaya with that selectively-permanent blank expression that Izaya had come to adore so much- and waited. He did a lot of waiting at times like these.

Eventually, Izaya regarded him with a slight smirk and crossed his arms. "Get on the bed. On all fours."

He nodded. Though.. he was somewhat nervous, again. This wasn't the usual protocol. Not that it mattered at all.

He obeyed and turned over, kneeling at first. Then he found himself on all fours, with his ass in the air as if he'd no shame whatsoever.

At this point it was hard to tell whether or not Yuuhei had any shame at all. Kasuka was still undecided.

He waited. And waited.

"Here. Don't touch yourself at all and whatever you do.. Don't ask me to remove it. I'll punish you."

He nodded, and did not glance behind him.

Waiting had become agonizing, but it was something he was quite used to enduring by now. Evading punishment was of utmost priority in a situation like this. He disliked punishment.

... After a moment, something thick and somewhat cold prodded at his entrance.

..No preparation. He wanted to ask- and he wanted to suggest it, but he calmly reminded himself that this was going to hurt and it was foolish to expect otherwise. Izaya always made it hurt.

"Don't scream." Izaya covered his mouth. And without warning, the object that was now, clearly, a toy designed for Izaya's amusement- was shoved, rather roughly, inside of him.

Of course, he whimpered and teared up and for a moment, thought he'd scream into Izaya's waiting hand. However, wary of receiving punishment or 'correction', he accepted the intruder without a fight.

Izaya leaned over him, arms on either side of his head, encasing the actor. His hand wound around the actor's chest and slid up his chest, eventually teasing a nipple. He'd probably set to tormenting his nerves even further on any other day, but Izaya seemed different as of now. In a way that was strange and intimidating.

In response, Kasuka squirmed slightly and allowed a soft moan to escape. He quickly bit his lip.

"Sensitive." Izaya muttered, "Why bother hiding it?" he massaged and rubbed the nipple softly, evoking just one more sweet sound out of the actor before he decided that he'd had enough messing around.

Kasuka was confused. And almost completely filled with that toy, which, if he moved his hips at just the right angle, would move slightly. It wasn't very satisfactory but it was something. And it was an indication that he wanted more than what he was receiving. Something he couldn't quite vocalize at the moment.

Izaya tore himself away for a moment and leaned back. Kasuka couldn't quite see what he was doing, even as he tried to look. All he knew was that- in a matter of seconds- the toy inside of him had began to... vibrate. Slightly, at first.

"Let's see.. It's highest setting.."

Though he couldn't see it, he knew Izaya's grin must have been something along the lines of 'cocky' and 'arrogant'. He knew it because he knew Izaya, this way. Physically. Izaya loved to break him down.

One more thing: the toy had become unbearable. It was vibrating, throbbing, squirming inside of him which evoked a wonderful string of noises despite Kasuka's efforts to silence himself. Habitually, he wiggled his hips slightly, desperate to ease some of the built up tension. What was worse was the fact that Izaya was purposely restraining himself and he knew it. He wanted to be touched, and Izaya knew it.

"I..Iza..y.." he trailed off, biting his lip again. If he begged, it'd either lead to a reward or a punishment. He wasn't sure if he was ready to make that gamble so early on in the game.

"Louder.." Izaya taunted, clearly amused. He placed his hand flat on Kasuka's back, slowly trailing down, and down, across the smooth and creamy skin, until he found his place on Kasuka's ass. Without reserve, his hand set to working and rubbing somewhat rough circles into the skin, intent to provoke the vibrator even further.

A muffled yelp of satisfaction leaped out of the actor's taught body. His back arched and unconsciously pressed itself against the hand, desiring more of that relief.

"M..." he bit his lip once more, and briefly thought that at this rate, it might bleed.

"C'mon. Louder." Izaya prodded his fingers into the other's entrance, gripping the chord attached and wriggling the device slightly. He evoked a soft moan, and then a few more when he seized the tip of the vibrator and manually moved it around, determined to reach _every _spot inside of him.

When _that _spot was hit, his upper half collapsed. He'd been restraining himself more than he'd let on.

He heard the sound of something being unzipped. Curiously, he attempted to turn around-

-only to be faltered by the hand that 'corrected' him. A hard slap was delivered to his ass, not only pushing the vibrator further into that one spot, but sending a sudden pulse of what he'd come to know as _pleasure _through his body.

...Yeah... He was a masochist.. He had to be.. around Izaya.

"No peeking." he warned with a smile, unzipping his jeans. Then, curiously, he zipped them right back up.

Without a word, Izaya stood up, stretched and acted as if the bulge that had half-formed in his pants wasn't there. Kasuka could never be sure how a man like Izaya had so much... endurance, in this situation. It was unthinkable.

It kept hitting that spot. Over.. and over.. and over.. without mercy. Just like Izaya..

When he heard footsteps, he glanced over at Izaya, who caught him. "Ah.. What did I say?" he shook his head in feigned disappointment, then approached slowly. That faint hint of hopefulness subsided into slight fear as Izaya took his arms and bent them behind his back, his upper half collapsing into the mattress. Unable to stop it, a rope was wound around his wrists. Tightly. "...Izaya?" he asked, wiggling his wrists, slightly.

"Don't break the rules." he chided quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Kasuka's neck. "Enjoy yourself."

The door shut behind him, indicating, very blatantly, that Izaya was no longer in the room. "Mn.. H-Haa... Ha..Mm.. F..Fu..Hnng.. Nn.." To that, Kasuka whined and whimpered freely into the mattress, cheek pressed down against the silk sheets. This was utter madness.

As a particularly loud moan caught in his throat, he was unable to warn anyone- if there were anyone to warn- of the inevitable. He released all over himself, and all over the sheets beneath him.

* * *

><p>Izaya returned to his currently vacant- well, all aside the single other occupant at the moment- about forty five minutes later, with a half-eaten box of spicy tuna wrapped in a Russia's Sushi bag. He set the back on the kitchen counter, determined to finish it off later. For now, however, he figured he may as well get back to what he was doing prior to his lunch break.<p>

He didn't bother to knock. He pushed the door open, quietly.

Kasuka was on his side; legs twitching, and quite the mess across his body and on the sheet to match, indicating he'd released quite a few times in his absence. His dazed expression was focused on the air, and nothing else. So much that he didn't even notice when Izaya walked in.

"...Ah.. enjoying yourself too much..?"

The actor merely let out another moan, squirming desperately as he tried to ease the tension. "N...No more..Ha..Mn.."

"If you say so... ~"

The vibrator was removed, and it was shut off completely. Kasuka thought he was going to cry- relief never felt so sweet. However, he took his opportunity to catch his breath and surrender to his side, completely. All aside from his hands, which remained bound behind his back.

Izaya crawled on top of him. His break did not last long. "Now, now. What have we learned?"

"...Learned?"

The informant's frown was prominent, "I guess you didn't know this was a punishment."

It definitely felt like a punishment. "...I'm sorry."

"What have we learned about getting Shizu-chan involved in our little game?" he smiled. Though, this time, it was venomous. And utterly unsettling.

...Ah.. That's right...

...A while ago, he had broken a strict rule. Don't tell Shizuo.

...Though in his defense, Izaya had gone all out with the latest game's arrangement. It felt and looked so real- despite the fact that he knew it wasn't. Nothing was real... and it was merely just another game, that he was prone to lose.

"What have we learned?" Izaya unzipped himself and lowered his pants.

"..No..I can't.." he panicked quietly. He couldn't take it anymore. His legs already felt numb as it was-

"What have we learned?" he repeated patiently, removing his pants altogether. He untied Kasuka's hands.

...! "..I will not tell Shizuo. I will not get him involved."

"Ah.." Izaya's tip was already pressed against his entrance. Kasuka watched anxiously.

_Lenience.. _he pleaded internally, _be lenient.. _

..."Good boy." he thrusted all of himself inside of Kasuka.

The actor screamed, partially out of exhaustion but mostly because Izaya was much bigger than a stupid toy. "Haa...!"It felt like he was suffocating. His throat closed up and he tightened around the offending object, drawing out a blissful moan from the informant, who immediately set himself to a rough and uneven pace.

Being fucked from the side with his legs pried apart wasn't too far from how he'd expected to end up. He'd known from the very minute he arrived. This was just another game.

"Fu.. Ha.. Mn.. I..Iza..y..a..!" his voice always raised beyond believable heights (by his standards, at least) in these situations. Izaya was breaking him down and dismantling that little wall he'd built; the one that kept his nerves at ease and his facial expression as still as stone. Looking at him now, you wouldn't believe that he was Shizuo's tame little brother that always appeared on TV as whoever the media wanted him to be.

The pace was faster now, prompting him to desperately reach for the sheets and clutch them. Tight enough that they might rip, and he might be punished again.

The informant was having the time of his life, of course, watching the actor squirm and moan and lose himself with every thrust. However unsatisfied, he pulled out-marveled at the dazed look of surprise and disappointment gracing the actor's stubbornly stoic face- and laid him on his back. He crawled over him, then, and relinquished his grip on the sheets, in favor of clutching both of his hands, tightly.

"Spread your legs." he commanded.

With a slight gulp, Kasuka obeyed.

"Wider." he looked down at Kasuka's lower body, and decided that he must have been hesitant. He had no tolerance for that. "Now. C'mon, you look so pretty when you're spread for me."

Whether or not that vague compliment(?) encouraged him, or it was simply the fear of punishment, Kasuka obediently spread his legs as wide as he were able, with an evident red tint to his flushed and tired face.

When Izaya was fully sheathed inside again, and already working that same rough pace with absolutely no mercy, he realized that he was heavy. Of course, anyone would feel that way with a man laying on top of you..

Then, the rest of his coherency began to fade. His world dissolved and the little things that didn't make sense were all replaced with blackness. Everything aside from Izaya, who had become his entire world.

"Th..Throbbing.." Kasuka squeezed his hands, habitually digging his nails into his knuckles. "Inside.. Ha..Throbbing.."

"Good." Izaya mused, speeding up with much vigor. "Feel me throb for you."

Kasuka threw his head back and screamed when Izaya had finally hit _that _spot. He screamed and clutched his hands to the point where he was sure he'd be punished for scratching. "I.. I can't..I can't.. Ha.. Mn.. Izaya...!"

"Make a mess!" Izaya commanded with a bit of a twisted grin, "C'mon! Ruin yourself..!"

Obediently, he released all over himself, and all over Izaya's chest. His legs twitched, slightly, and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. At least, not properly. He hadn't expected Izaya to be this brutal, tonight.

Izaya let out a gasp of pleasure, shaking as he rode out his orgasm and came deep inside of Kasuka, never slowing his thrust until he was through. It was something that Kasuka asked him not to do, but that request fell on deaf ears. Always.

Drawing out a soft moan from the other as Izaya pulled out, he smirked at the mess that that began to seep out. "Look. It means you're mine."

He wasn't even sure if Kasuka was listening. After a raspy breath or two, the actor passed out.

"Tch.." Izaya sat on the bed and looked down at his exhausted, messy toy. "Can't you even handle that?"

He was the first to shower, and the first to remind him, the next morning as he stood by his bed and gripped his hair tightly so as to get the message across, that getting 'Shizu-chan' involved would not go un-punished.

This time, he obeyed. Shizuo heard nothing of their events and when explaining the severe limp in his step, he merely said that he fell down the stairs.


End file.
